


Fall and Rise

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is easier to hate than love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall and Rise

Lucifer when he was called Morningstar loved his Father above all things. He cared for his brothers of course, a quiet affection that was nothing compared to the love of the Father. And his Father loved him. Lucifer was his Father's Morningstar, the brightest, the most beloved.

And he was content.

Then Father had made the humans. He was no longer the most beloved, he was no longer the brightest. His Father eyes were on those horrible little humans. And the angels, even the Archangels, were commanded to love them. Love them as they did their Father.

What happened after he both dwelled on and sought to forgot as he languished in the Pit, in Hell, in his Prison that his older brother sealed him in. He forgot love. He learned all the ways to hate.

The world would burn when he escaped. The humans would burn.

Freedom came. He hated still. Hated more for his vessel's refusal. For the sickening love between the brothers, between his brother and the righteous man.

War was raised first to gut out the love from humanity.

Death was next, a town lay dead, his true vessel would learn. He didn't expect to feel love burning like a beacon in the dead town. A parents love for a child.

Part of him remembered that, and drew him to it.

Lucifer looked upon the soul of a dying young human. Hair bright as the sun, her soul the brightest thing he'd seen in so very long.

The Morningstar remembered how to love.

Later after the world has not burned, and paradise has not been declared, after she believes his love and loves him in return, his human, his Jo, says to him, "You never told me why you didn't burn the world." Her head against his chest, his fingers in her bright hair.

He kisses her, and love surges through his grace. "All over you," he whispers into her mouth. He folds his wings and arms around her and their love is the brightest thing in his Father's creation. "All over you."


End file.
